


Two-Faced Galaxy

by TofuTurtleHime2468



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Parallels to Greek/Roman gods, Romance, comedy but nothing too major, cross-posted on asianfanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuTurtleHime2468/pseuds/TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: Keep your eyes down, beanie secured, and whatever you do, don't dare try to socialize with anyone.So was Jeonghan's motto before he sees his reflection as someone else... that was not meant to be a Mulan joke... neither was it suppose to mean something deep in relation to his personality... heliterallymeans there is someone else in place of his reflection.And now the ever-so introverted Jeonghan is forced to face the reality of something about the planets, Pandora's box, and the world ending.Great.Just great.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this seems mainly comedy but there will also be a lot of serious moments (and violent ones o-o) (just mentioning this as head warning)

"I'll be heading out now Chan! If you get home earlier than me there's some leftover samgyeopsal in the fridge!" Jeonghan calls out from the door as he tucks a stray strand of long hair back into his beanie. After checking one last time that his one-sided fringe was the only part of his hair sticking out from his beanie before heading out of the apartment to reach the bus stop.

He runs down the streets, not wanting to be stuck in the crowd of workers heading to their jobs that he knew wouldn't hesitate to push and shove before making it to the bus stop, feeling a little bit breathless before noticing from the corner of his eyes a handkerchief. Jeonghan turns to look and sees that it's none other than that gentleman Jisoo, smiling politely at him, "Here, use it."

Jeonghan feels slightly flustered as he resigns this eye contact before hesitantly reaching up and mumbling a 'thank you' before using it to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. He had to admit that he didn't need his crush seeing him like this.

Before he can hand back the handkerchief, he feels a slight push against his shoulder before hearing someone snickering from familiar students (he'd really prefer not to call these scumbags his 'classmates' because even that was too polite to refer to them as even for a normal pacifist like him), making Jeonghan realize that they stuck gum to the back of his blazer yet again. A sigh escapes his mouth before he tries to hand back the handerkerchief before realizing that the bus had come and that Jisoo was gone from his spot.

More snickering was made by the same students as they shoved him witht heir shoulders like a pinball machine before he can peacefully move along with the crowd into the bus, swiping his card before heading to the bus before not so gracefully tripping over someone's foot and falling to the ground as he hears laughing from those people as lukewarm coffee was poured onto him.

He grits his teeth and holds back any emotion, knowing that Jisoo probably saw everything to that before he sees a hand, looking up to see that prince Junhui. Another avoidance of meeting eye gazes as he places his hand onto Junhui's before feeling himself be pulled up to his feet.

"Here, you can sit with me," was Junhui's usual, nonchalant phrase before pulling Jeonghan to a seat at the back of the bus.

He notices that Jisoo had turned and glanced back at Jeonghan before turning back as the bus began to move. Jeonghan wondered why before he realizes that he's holding something that was damp and looks down, seeing the once pure white and blue plaid handkerchief stained an ugly brown, immediately feeling guilty, knowing that he couldn't hand the handkerchief back at this moment anymore.


	2. Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus- Roman god of beginnings and doorways

"Hey, wait up!"

Jeonghan lets out a small, impatient huff as he pretends to not hear that voice as he tries to work his way up the hill to school quickly. The smell of coffee was still faint from the areas where the coffee may or may not have permanently stained his clothing.

 _Well hopefully my beanie is okay..._ so was Jeonghan's main worry oddly enough. He glances down to his hand where the sullied handkerchief was still damp in his hand, thinking about how he can save this handkerchief that looked too expensive for someone like him to hold. Jeonghan tried to figure out what the handkerchief was made out of to at least try to estimate how much it costed so he could pay for a new one for Jisoo.

He nearly jumped in shock when he suddenly felt a hand clasp his shoulder. Jeonghan turns before letting his face fall to an unimpressed one at the sight of Junhui, who huffs, "Jeez, why do you always leave me behind?"

In response, Jeonghan could only shake his head before heading onward as Junhui follows after him.

The asocial boy never really enjoyed Junhui's presence. Junhui was known as the "foreign prince charming" of the school (as cheesy as that sounds)- for what reason he gained that title was unknown to Jeonghan. As much as he could tell, Junhui was kind-hearted and rather soft-spoken- a shy boy behind having the looks of a stereotypical cold city boy. Although people may assume that that was someone that an asocial and introverted person like Jeonghan would need it really wasn't what he wanted as Jeonghan didn't want cheap friendship made out of pity due to his lack of social skills- he just wanted someone who was genuinely interested in being with him.

"By the way, do you wanna wash up or something?"

"Obviously." Jeonghan couldn't help but reply curtly with a puff of hair that moved his fringe slightly before taking that moment to quickly get away from Junhui's presence along with the gossiping of people who scoffed at his rude attitude.

By the time he reaches the bathroom, he didn't realize that he was trembling from something other than being out of breath.

_Stupid stupid stupid._

He quickly checks the bathroom for anyone else and lets out a sigh of relief once he was sure no one was in the bathroom, meaning that there was less of a chance for him to actually be hurt physically. Jeonghan walks over to the sink and tosses the handkerchief into the sinks and turning on the faucet, the cold water pouring down and slowly but surely making the brown stain fade as another reason for him to sigh in relief. He has to take another glance before pulling off his beanie, his long black hair flowing down and brushing slightly against his shoulders, tossing the beanie into the sink before grabbing a bit of soap and starting to properly wash the pieces of fabric. A quick glance up to the mirror makes him look down again and wash his fringe since that was the only place where the coffee managed to make his hair look clumpy and gross.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Hong Jisoo and Wen Junhwi? Ten minutes of class has gone and they're still not here and I know that they are most definitely here because I saw them enter campus through the window," the teacher sighed before looking around the classroom, her gaze landing onto Jeonghan's small figure at the back of the room, "Jeonghan-ssi."

"Y-Y-Yes Mrs. Lim?" he inwardly cursed himself for stuttering.

"Do you mind looking for Jisoo-ssi and Junhwi-ssi? If you do, you can also go to the nurse's office and change into a different uniform," Mrs. Lim said before glaring at the students who snickered to 'be quiet'.

"I don't mind..." Jeonghan said quietly, getting up and bowing 90 degrees before taking his leave. As he closes the door behind him, he looks down to his hand where he still kept Jisoo's handkerchief instead of pocketing it into his uniform that was still damp with coffee.

He slaps himself lightly on the cheek for simply blushing from the thought of Jisoo. If there was one person he wanted attention from, it was Jisoo, the campus' gentleman, someone who treated everyone the same without trying to give Jeonghan 'special treatment' for usually being by his lonely and weak self- or at least, that was Jeonghan's reasoning for crushing on Jisoo.

Jeonghan begins to walk, looking around the hallways to find Jisoo and Junhui. Every now and then, he passed by the usual students who skipped class to vandalize the school instead or that duo that constantly argue with each other to the point that they don't even realize that they're missing class or that class president who held a regal air to him as he walks even though he was shorter than your average high school boy.

 _It shouldn't be that hard to find Jisoo and Junhui though..._ Jeonghan felt a bit irritated when he heard an abrupt sound come from a classroom. He looked at the sign that said C-15, meaning that it was the very last classroom in the top floor's hallway and most likely an abandoned or empty classroom that was now kept as storaging.

Another loud and abrupt sound echoed from the classroom, making Jeonghan flinch and wonder what in the world was going on in there. Thanks to curiosity, Jeonghan hesitantly opened the door slightly and peeked an before nearly doing a double-take by choking on his own spit.

"Stop this already!"

Jeonghan looks to the back of the classroom where he saw Junhui was, gaping at the sight of a chair being chucked at Junhui, who barely dodged it.

"You think I'm going to stop this?! What makes you think I'm going to stop this?!"

He could recognize the figure that stepped forward from the front of the classroom as Jisoo but he couldn't believe that Jisoo could sound this aggressive.

"I thought we were friends! Why don't you trust me?!" Junhui yelled back desperately.

"Because you took him from me! It was always you who was oh-so admirable in the eyes of everyone! Why can't you just let me have my one bit of happiness?!" Jisoo shouted back before he groans and clutches at his head, "Shut up! This is my job! Didn't you tell me that?! Urgh- I don't care if he's only a host! Either way, we're suffering from the same reason right?!" he kept yelling at no one in particular before there was a slight morph in Jisoo's tone, "I understand that but do you really think that Jeonghan would be happy with the fact that someone was murdered for something like 'love'?!"

"Wha...?" Jeonghan wasn't sure as to what he should be feeling at this point but he knew that he made a mistake when Jisoo flinched before turning and meeting gazes with Jeonghan.

And then everything went black once the door was pulled out of his grip and something hard came in contact with his head.


	3. Moneta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moneta- Roman goddess of memory

"...ll your fault!"

"All my fau...?! ...hrowing chairs at me!"

"But I... nghan ...id I?!"

"I don't understand either of you but both of you need to shut the hell up 'cause he's waking up!"

Jeonghan winced at the harsh voice and the sudden feeling of something causing too much pain from just one spot on his head. The world was blurry at first but after blinking a couple more times he saw the worried gazes of Junhui and Jisoo along with a rather irritated look from that class president who was glaring at the two.

"H-How are you feeling, Jeonghan?" Jisoo spoke up first as Jeonghan tried to push himself to sit up before stopping midway.

He held his head as it felt like the world shook for a moment before managing to murmur, "Fine... I guess... I don't know, I've had worse pain to deal with before..." which apparently was a mistake when that class president glared at Jisoo, "You let bullying happen at your grade level?!"

"I-It's not that! W-We've told the teacher before a-and it's also the p-parents fault for not enforcing as better role models for their children!" Jisoo stuttered, obviously as intimidated by the shorter as much as Junhui looked like he was on the verge of hiding behind Jisoo.

"Um- who...?" Jeonghan didn't know what to do at this point.

"Lee Jihoon. 2nd year and class president of B-6," so was Jihoon's short introduction with a formal bow before turning back to glare at the other two, "I was delivering paper work to the new teacher of C-6 but I just so happen to see you get smacked and knocked out with a chair from across the hallway before seeing _these_ two emerge from the classroom. Either way, it's my duty to keep students safe no matter the class or grade."

"Is... Is that what happened...?" in all honesty, Jeonghan could only feel a headache- or maybe a migraine- as he tried to think.

Jihoon sighed as the school bell suddenly went off and chattering started to fill the hallway outside, "It's okay sunbaenim, I wouldn't expect you to recover immediately from getting a chair thrown at your head," he spoke with such a polite attitude that it was odd (and somewhat concerning) that he glares at Jisoo and Junhui so easily with that informal talk, "As for these two, I think they've caused enough trouble for the day and should be dismissed immediately."

 _For someone so short he's rather intimidating..._ Jeonghan noticed as Jisoo and Junhui awkwardly complied with Jihoon and slowly headed out of the room.

"How's your head, sunbaenim? Should I get you an ice pack?" Jihoon asked worriedly.

"Er- yes please..." Jeonghan murmured before Jihoon immediately gets up to across the nurse's office to the small fridge in the corner. As the class president did so, Jeonghan was stuck trying to remember what had happened before he woke up with that stinging pain on his forehead.

_"I understand that but do you really think that Jeonghan would be happy with the fact that someone was murdered for something like 'love'?!"_

And all of a sudden, Jeonghan felt his face warm up noticeably, kind of wanting to slap himself for not remembering something as important as that,  _W-Wouldn't that count as a confession...?_

"Sunbaenim, are you okay? You're suddenly red," Jihoon asked as he returned with an ice pack. Jeonghan immediately shook his head, trying to drag off to a different topic by saying, "Er- W-Why don't you run for president of student council?"

Jihoon blinked before sighing, "Apparently the only reason why I'm class president is because everyone was intimidated by me even before it was time to elect class president, that would mean I'd have to 'intimidate' the entire school if I want such an important role as president of student council..."

"But... you have a very caring personality... so..." Jeonghan mumbled off, understanding the intimidation part but also because he shouldn't be trying to socialize with someone of such a high reputation.

"I-Is that so? Th-Thank you..." Jihoon murmurs, shifting slightly wtih a small, shy smile, and Jeonghan thought that maybe Jihoon wasn't as intimidating as he was before the door opened and before the student could even completely say Jihoon's name the boy quickly turns around and chucks the ice pack at the boy, "I'm not gonna tend to you because you deserve getting rejected by Wonwoo!"

"That hurts though Jihoon!" the student whined as he held his shoulder.

A banter then started between Jihoon and the stranger that Jeonghan couldn't keep up with so he had to quietly leave the room without attracting either of their attentions. He lets out a sigh as he entered the hallway that now had an orange light due to the sun setting at this time. He didn't expect to see Jisoo walking down the hallway though, which was apparent when they both met gazes before looking away.

"... So how's your head?"

"F-Fine..." Jeonghan murmured, messing with the trim of his uniform, "Um- a-about what happened at C-15-"

"Oh my God, forget about that."

Jeonghan blinked, out of his love-sick phase when he heard that odd harsh and blunt tone from Jisoo. When he dared to look up to make sure that he heard right, he barely saw Jisoo slap his mouth before awkwardly laughing, something that was more familiar to Jeonghan.

"Er- uh- I-I mean...how much of that do you r-remember?"

"All I remember is... never mind..." Jeonghan said the last part quietly before quickly passing Jisoo to head to his classroom to grab his bag.

 _Maybe I really am just stupid..._ he didn't want to admit that his eyes were burning and he felt the need to simply cry for thinking that that actually happened.

* * *

"Welcome back, hyu- omo, what happened?!" Chan immediately ran over to Jeonghan, a worried look on his face that was unfitting for his age.

He takes a deep breath as he closes the door behind him before pulling off his beanie before he gives a helpless smile to the younger before ruffling the Chan's hair, "Don't worry about it, Chan-ah. I'm gonna skip dinner to wash my uniform instead," and he left without letting Chan say another word.

 _As long as I have Chan, then I'm fine..._ Jeonghan reassured himself like any other night, especially whenever he saw a new bruise or a fading one on his body as he went to go shower. That was how he could also reassure that he only cared about his step-brother and keeping the beanie that their father used to wear before he went on his two years business trips. He sighs before he sees a handkerchief on the floor, feeling his chest tighten slightly.


	4. Eris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eris- Greek goddess of strife and discord

The next day didn't get any better- well, not like Jeonghan expected it to.

Except the problem was, he didn't expect for it to somehow get _worse_.

Like any other day, he woke up and ran to the bus since the stop was far away and arrived during rush hour and if he didn't get there early then he'll always end up late to school. He stood by Jisoo yet again but they didn't interact at all, neither did Jeonghan have the courage to return the handkerchief he still had on him. Even in that suffocating atmosphere, Jeonghan did find it weird how he hadn't heard snickering yet or any sort of humiliation happening to him.

When he entered the bus, he noted how the bullies were chatting to themselves, not even looking up to Jeonghan. Somewhere in his mind, this was some sort of alarm but he ignored it when he found a spot before Junhui filled the other seat- much to his dismay.

"How's your head doing? You did get a chair thrown at you," so was what Junhui asked.

"Well you answered it yourself..." Jeonghan mumbled as he turned to face the window instead.

"Jeez, so mean..." Junhui pouted before trying a different topic like normal, "Then what about your beanie?" and tried to reach up to poke at it or something before Jeonghan slapped his hand away, hissing, "Don't touch it."

And the bus ride went quiet for the two as Jeonghan turned away again.

When the bus reached school, they entered school premises with Jeonghan not even bothering to run away from Junhui since he knew that the latter would follow and no matter what he would be glared at by his admirers.

That's where it was different.

Right when he reached the middle of the school yard, he reacted too late to the mocking curse thrown at him before feeling that familiar weight being lifted off of his head and his hair falling down to his neck and immediately the school yard went silent as everyone was in shock.

For what reason? Jeonghan knew, but he didn't even bother remembering the reason why he always wore his beanie when outside of his home.

He was just mad.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Jeonghan yelled, unintentionally making the students more immobile than before as they've never seen the quiet, asocial boy that was always picked on without fighting back even yell with that amount of fury to step right up to the one he took his beanie before yanking it and running off.

And he just ran.

He didn't care where, he just ran.

* * *

Eventually, he reached a park and leaned against a tree before sliding down, on the verge of hyperventilating as the tears burned his eyes. Jeonghan looks at his beanie still clutched tightly in his hand. Somehow, that worn-out accessory was an eyesore to him as he clenched his teeth before throwing it far away, not even bothering to look to see where it landed before closing his eyes and just focusing on calming down.

"Unnie dropped this."

He hated how he old habits hadn't died yet when he opened his eyes to see who called out even if it's not even the right way to address him. He looks up slightly to see a little girl standing in front of him, curly pigtails laying on her shoulder along with a noticeable mole at the bottom corner of her lip as she clutched the beanie in her tiny hands.

"I don't want it anymore," he answered as he looked away, not even bothering to fix her mistake.

"But it's special to unnie?"

Jeonghan was confused as to why the little girl said that because she obviously couldn't have known... right? He quickly shakes that bizarre idea out of his mind before saying, "It's... Yes it is... but I really can't deal with it anymore..."

"Then will unnie play with Chaeyoung?"

The little girl in front of him was odd to say the least to suddenly tell her name to a complete stranger and ask that same stranger to play with her. She continues to innocently explain, "Chaeyoung can take the beanie if unnie doesn't want it anymore, but then unnie has to play with Chaeyoung." Unluckily for Jeonghan, he had a soft-spot for children- especially with how this little girl's innocence reminded him of when he first met Chan when they became a family.

"Okay, I'll play with you," Jeonghan sighed as he pushed himself to stand up again and inside he doesn't regret it when he sees the little girl immediately light up, putting the beanie onto her head before dragging Jeonghan over to the bench a couple meters ahead where a sketchbook and markers laid. When he looked around the park and realized that it was only the two of them, he had to ask, "Where are your parents?"

"Chaeyoung was gonna go to school but umma got sick and mama already went to work so Chaeyoung went to the park because no one could drive Chaeyoung there," she said, to which Jeonghan was kind of surprised as to how she truthfully told about how she had two mothers in such a conservative country. She looks up to Jeonghan with a smile, "Does unnie know the story about the Guardians of Pandora's Box?"

Never before has Jeonghan ever heard about such a story in his life. Slowly, he says, "No... I know about Pandora's Box but not the guardians... do you mind telling me?"

"It's a story that umma told Chaeyoung about- she said it's part two to the story of Pandora's Box," Chaeyoung looks to the sketchbook and point to five characters with varying colors, respectively saying, "The guardians are Venus, Mars, Minerva, Vulcan, Mercury and Saturn but umma said that they liked to be called other names though.

"And what are those?"

"Chaeyoung doesn't remember," she grinned, making Jeonghan feel a slight tug at the corner of his lips at the sight. She goes back to her drawing, "Umma said that Venus loves Mars and Mars loved Venus but Minerva also loves Venus but Minerva never told Venus."

 _Well doesn't that sound familiar..._ Jeonghan quickly pushed that thought away and asked, "Oh? And why's that?"

"Minerva though that Venus and Mars were happy together so he kept his mouth shut."

"Her."

Chaeyoung innocently blinked at Jeonghan.

"Minerva's a girl," Jeonghan added only because he thought that the little girl should be more correct history-wise; however, she shook her head slowly, "Chaeyoung thought that too, but umma said that Minerva was a boy- oh, now Chaeyoung remembers! Minerva liked to be called Minhyun!"

"'Minhyu-'?"

"Jeonghan!"


	5. Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus- Roman goddess of love, beauty, and victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're updating this story so much because of Seventeen's One Fine Day and Nu'est being on Produce 101 QwQ (poor Minhyun looks so tired and done by the second episode and I actually feel like crying seeing him like that TTTTTTTTTT)

Jeonghan was confused as he looked up and was shocked to see Junhui running over before he felt Chaeyoung hide behind his back. He looks back and saw how Chaeyoung tried to hide further behind his back.

"Are you oka- you made a friend?" Junhui asked, confused as he tried to look at the little girl who only continued to hide.

"Er- she just wanted to play," Jeonghan said, "Hey, it's okay, Junhui is... nice..." he had to except the fact that Junhui was indeed kind or else she would try to run away.

"Chaeyoung doesn't like him..." she spoke quietly, "Chaeyoung needs to go home. Bye, unnie." she quickly bid farewell as she grabbed her sketchbook and crayon before quickly running away, leaving the two in silence.

"'Unnie'? So does that mean-?"

"NO." Jeonghan hissed, only realizing that he forgot about a very important problem when he felt the wind blow his hair slightly.

"Okay, sorry..." Junhui mumbled as he held his hands up defensively, "I was just worried about you... like I knew that you raise your voice at me all of the time but raising your voice at that was just kinda... worrisome, you know..."

"Yeah... I know..." he mumbles, "Doesn't explain why you ditched school for me though..." but when he suddenly felt a certain warmth to his hand, he jolted and suddenly realized that Junhui was sitting next to him and all of a sudden it felt like Junhui was too close to him.

"Isn't it obvious by now?"

Jeonghan slowly shook his head, only realizing now that he's never truly looked at Junhui's face and he realized something; compared to when he was with anyone else, his softest and most vulnerable was only whenever he was with Jeonghan.

"I love you," a small, shy smile played on Junhui's lips.

Somehow, he only now realized that this look wasn't the look of pity but something more deep and intricate.

* * *

"Hyung? What happened to dad's beanie?" Chan asked as soon as Jeonghan got home.

"I... gave it to someone..." Jeonghan murmured as he looked away, now feeling guilty and sad at the realiation that he gave away something so precious. The only reason why he was able too manage to rid some of that guilt was when he remembered that odd, little girl's smile.

"And why is your face flushed?"

"Aisht, you ask too much," Jeonghan ruffled Chan's hair before heading to his room.

In the end, no matter the change, it seemed like he would always run away from any problem.

* * *

He was forced to remember the next morning why he wore that beanie only when outside.

The stares.

Everyone would stare at him like some exotic pet.

 _Just like before..._ Jeonghan flinched at such a memory before shaking his head a bit.

"Buzz off."

The crowd went silent, making Jeonghan turn to the familiar voice and saw an irritated looking Jisoo gripping the wrist of a business man that had his arm extending towards Jeonghan. The long-haired boy realized why Jisoo was so annoyed now when he saw where the hand would've been on him. When the bus arrived, Jisoo shoved away the man before grabbing Jeonghan's wrist and pulling him along to the bus before sitting at the back of the bus where people passed glances at them and the bullies seemed more meek than usual as they cower slightly in their seats.

Jeonghan was confused before he saw Junhui stand in the middle of the pathway and their gazes met. The "prince" gave a small, reassuring smile before taking an empty seat by himself. He didn't realize that even though he constantly pushed away Junhui, he had grown attached as he felt his heart tighten a little at the sight before stopping himself from getting up.

 _Wait, but why would I sit next to him when I'm finally by my crush?_ Jeonghan felt conflicted before he felt warmth entertwine with his fingers.

"Don't look at him," Jisoo mumbled as his head was turned away from him and towards the window but still gave a squeeze of comfort and what felt like possession to his hand.

Suddenly, he realized that he was still a lost boy as even though there was a difference to Jisoo's character, his heart still pounded wildly.

* * *

When they had gotten off of the bus, he was yet again pulled by a silent Jisoo who was now too intimidating for anyone to stop him. Eventually, Jeonghan managed to stop Jisoo, questions pushing at him even though the courtyard was quietly watching them (or maybe just Jeonghan?) and he ends up asking, "What's going on?"

Before Jisoo had the chance to let any sound come out of his mouth, it seemed to always be Jeonghan's crappy luck that leads to him being knocked out or something as he was abruptly met with the a harsh impact to the side of his head as a strong ringing noise went off in his ears and the world turning black before he could feel the impact of the floor.

* * *

The ringing noise wouldn't go out as Jeonghan's eyes slowly and painfully opened, his eye meeting the blank white color of the ceiling as it feels like something was practically crushing his head.

"Are you okay?"

His mind had half of the decency to actually function and recognize that voice as Jisoo's. Jeonghan felt that his throat was too dry to even produce a word so he could only shake his head no before hissing in pain as it felt like more added weight was now crushing his head.

"O-Oh my gosh, your nose is bleeding now- um- c-can you go to the bathroom? I-I'll go find some painkillers..." Jisoo mumbled off in a hurried panic as he got up and walked as Jeonghan felt a liquid dripping out of his nose.

 _So that's what he meant..._ he covered his nose with his hand, cringing as the smell of iron was now extremely prominent, before counting to slowly get up and not over-exerting himself from the bed before heading over to the bathroom as quick as possible with his awkward state of body. When he finally reaches the bathroom and rushes over to the sink, he started to immediately wash his hand as blood was now dripping into the sink before he washes his nose and dries it with some paper towel, thankful that the nose bleed stopped shortly afterwards.

And then he suddenly heard a cough that was echoing from above him.

"Aw my head feels like shi- wait, who are you?"

Ever so slowly, Jeonghan looks up and when his gaze meets a boy- maybe a girl?- who had platinum blonde hair tied up into a stubby ponytail with small pink streaks at the edge of his one-sided fringe and was wearing his uniform. What other reaction was Jeonghan suppose to have other than yelp and immediately back away but tripping over his own feet in the process and end up falling onto his butt.

*Knock, knock* "Jeonghan-ssi? Is something wrong in there?"

"Ah- n-n-nothing!" Jeonghan stuttered out in response to Jisoo's confused voice.

"Ooh who was that, your boyfriend~?" the boy (which Jeonghan could now confirm from his voice) in the mirror teased and in a normal situation Jeonghan would've been embarrassed (emphasize the normal part), "By the way, where are we?" so was the casual question afterwards.

"B-Bathroom of the nurse's office... w-who are you?"  Jeonghan asked back, stil trying to comprehend as to what exactly is going on.

"You don't know me? Strange that a human like you doesn't know who I am considering that I'm worshipped by plenty of people but I guess it doesn't hurt to introduce myself. I am the god of love, beauty, and victory, Ren."

Why does life do this to him?


	6. Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana- Roman goddess of hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have some comedy in here due to the appearance of Ren :P

"I must be dreaming I must be dreaming I must be dreaming I must be dreaming..." Jeonghan murmured like a mantra as he looked down to the sink as he begins to sweat out oof nervousness because this was quite literally the last thing he needed to happen in his life.

"Uh- hello?"

And Jeonghan looked up to immediately cuss by accident as he met gazes with those jade green eyes. Jeonghan sighed, the wheels in his head malfunctioning as he turned and took in a deep breath before turning back to the so-called 'god of love', he asks very slowly, "You're real?"

The god of love- or Ren- blinked innocently before looking down and patted his chest before looking up again, "Yeah, pretty real."

Another deep breath, "Okay... how can we prove that you're real?"

"Well Kahi mentioned something about sharing bodies and that once I've acquired enough strength..." Ren murmured in thought, already losing Jeonghan as the blond continued to ramble on before Jeonghan had to yell in frustration, "Stop! Let's say that I have completely no idea as to whatever you know about- to which I don't," he emphasized the last part, "Do you mind giving me the full story?"

Ren stopped at the realization, murmuring to himself, "Oh yeah, Jason did say that this is a different time meaning that everything is different now... okay, let's see here... Do you know the Guardians of Pandora's Box?"

 _"Does unnie know about the Guardians of Pandora's Box?"_ he remembered the innocent voice of Chaeyoung as she showed her sketchbook, making him gape in realization that this was indeed reality- a very strange and surreal reality that is. Jeonghan quickly shook his head before saying, "Yes, but only the story about how Pandora released the seven sins and the part about who the guardians are."

"Oh, so I can leave out the part about my name actually being Venus," Ren sighed in relief before continuing to explain, "Well you see, after Pandora opened the box, the seven sins took physical manifestation by occupying the bodies of those who lack the mental strength to resist- or in other words, they possessed the people who lacked but desired to be someone whom they are not, such as wishing to be more confident, to be more wealthy, to be more attractive, and so on; because they could take over those souls, they were basically unstoppable and, you know, wrecked havoc throughout the cities and villages that those vessels lived in. It was up to the gods to pick suitable gods to fight against the seven sins and bring peace to humanity again. We sealed the sins back in the box after defeating them- or so we  _thought_ we sealed them.

"After so many centuries, we thought that it would never happen again, but somehow this century's 'Pandora' found the box again and opened it again, releasing the sins to wreck havoc yet again. After resting from those centuries and having our powered drained from such an exhausting battle, us Guardians are weaker than we use to be but again, we're still the only ones fit for dueling against people as powerful as them.

"Minhyun, or Minerva if that's what the present times learned us as, strategized that we are sent into vessels who are fit for us- to which it was done by Kahi, or Persephone, since she was the only one with full access to the whole soul and body thing because she's the queen of hell; this means that we- you and me- have to find not only the other Guardians, but also the seven sins and defeat the seven sins before havoc is wrecked upon humanity again. This also means that I'm gonna be reliant on you until peace is achieved again."

Jeonghan had to pause Ren there at the last sentence, "Hold on, you want  _me_ along with a bunch of other strangers to defeat the seven sins?! I can't even socialize with others properly! How do you expect me to cooperate with you to battle?! Why was I- out of all of the billions of people possible- chosen to be your reliant?!"

"Ahh so this was what Kahi was talking about," Ren nodded in understanding, leaving Jeonghan to fume with irriation. Luckily Ren spoke before Jeonghan could let out an outburst, "Kahi said that she'd send us out to awaken within people that would compliment our personality, a.k.a. improve their personalities."

To which there was a small voice that yelled out that he did lack the amount of confidence that basically radiated off of Ren in the back of his head but he ignored it to instead ask, "How did you awaken then?"

"Well each god's power is based off of how much of it is within humanity, and since I'm the 'god of love' my power is dependent on the amount of love is in the world, as cheesy as that sounds," Ren muttered under his breath the last part before talking regularly again, "Since I now solely rely on you, my awakening means that your heart has settled on someone."

And Jeonghan could immediately feel himself go pale, "E-Excuse me?"

"Jeez, why are you so shocked? Why else did I ask you if who ever is outside was your boyfriend..." Ren pouted.

"No no no, you don't understand my situation: _two_ guys confessed to me in the past two days. If you've only awakened now to take at least physically manifest as my reflection, who the hell did my heart settle on?!" Jeonghan hissed, having a complete mental breakdown after this chain of events.

It took a few seconds before Ren could answer with, "Oh... well fu-"

"Jeonghan-ssi? Are you okay in there?"

"Er- y-yes!" Jeonghan hated how he stuttered before he turned back to the mirror and whispered, "I'll talk to you later!"

"Ah! Just remember that we're hunting for the Guardians and seven si-!" Jeonghan barely acknowledged what Ren had to say left as he turned and left the bathroom, immediately being met with the sight of Jisoo.

"Are you okay? The ball didn't hurt that badly, right?" Jisoo asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." Jeonghan murmured awkwardly.

R- _Jeez, at least let me finish my sentence..._

"Is something wrong, you just jolted..." Jisoo murmured, making Jeonghan sweat more out of being nervous more than before.

"F-Fine..."  _No I'm not fine there's an androgynous boy that claims to be Venus that can now speak within my head._

R- _Hey! I heard that!_

Jeonghan could suddenly tell that this was going to be a very long day.


	7. Hecate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate- Greek goddess of crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't get it before, the "R-[italicized text]" is Ren speaking in Jeonghan's head. Also I get the feeling that this chapter is awkward and clunky? :/ Sorry if it actually is, I'll try to make the next chapter flow better.

"Is Jeonghan okay?"

The two turn to look at the entrance to see Junhui walking in worriedly, the sounds of muffled chattering and yelling heard from outside of the school to signify that school had just ended.

"I'm fine, Junhui..." Jeonghan murmurs, avoiding gazes when he knew that Junhui was walking over before he felt a hand resting against his head. He looks up and he feel extremely self-conscious as Junhui was visibly worried, softly asking, "Are you sure? That basketball did knock you out. I'm sure that Ms. Lim wouldn't mind you resting more. Don't try to overexert yourself and worry your pretty little head over anything."

Before the long-haired boy could answer Jisoo had reached over and slapped Junhui's hand away, glaring at the latter, "Don't touch him." making the two look at him in a confused way before Jisoo blinks innocently and stutters, "S-S-Sorry. Ignore th-that..."

"Jisoo, you've been acting strange lately. Is everything okay?" Junhui asked.

"I've been fine! J-Just fine..." Jisoo awkwardly laughed, making it all the less believable. The two continued talking but Jeonghan chose to ignore the two, instead thinking about what Ren had said, especially about how the god had awakened.

_I haven't been checking my reflection or anything, so Jisoo could still be a possibility but Junhui is also likely, or maybe I had a crush on him in the first place? How is it that my heart settled before my mind could settle?_

R- _Does that really matter? Shouldn't finding the other Guardians and the seven sins be the major concern here?_

_Right... you can hear my thoughts..._

R- _Well technically speaking we share the same body now, so yeah, but it's handy at least?_

 _Yes but I'm still concerned about who exactly I fell for..._ Jeonghan really couldn't deal with the idea of leading the two on- well, more like he couldn't deal with the idea of leading anyone on and with his beanie gone, he felt all the more helpless. In a way, the beanie really was his armor even though in a way it was also the cause of his sufferings.

Abruptly, he felt something slowly burn from the dip of his back and reach around his somewhat sensitive waist, making him wince at the feeling and unintentionally attracting the attentions of Jisoo and Junhui.

"Ah- I-I'll be back," Jeonghan quickly hurried back to the bathroom before anything else happened. Once the door closed, he immediately lifts up his shirt and his eyes widened at the sight of intricate and elegant pink swirls that dipped and followed his hip bone lining before fanning out a centimeter away from his belly buttom.

"Ren! What the hell is this?!" he hissed as he looked up to the blond in the mirror who looked just as surprised as him.

"That wasn't there before, was it?" Ren asked, his eyebrows scrunching up at the sight as he leaned to possibly try to get a closer look of the marking.

"No! In fact it burned into my skin while I was thinking!"

"Well, I have a tattoo around my waist too and it looks like your's, but it's more intricate and bigger than your's..." Ren thought for a moment before snapping in realization, "That Jun-something-guy called you pretty, right?!"

"Y-Yeah... I don't understand why you brought back the topic..." Jeonghan murmured, feeling himself blush again and inwardly cursing himself for acting like some sort of innocent maiden.

"That probably helped in making me gain more of my power back since my title also includes beauty, so in a way I think the more of my tattoos that you get until completion the more power I'll get back. Quick, make him compliment you more!" Ren snapped his fingers in recognizing the 'solution'.

"Excuse me?!" so he had to retort back.

"Yah! What did you idiots do to sunbaenim?!"

Jeonghan could recognize the voice outside as Jihoon, making him sigh, quickly telling Ren, "No, I am not gonna make  _anyone_  compliment me, in fact, I am asocial and would prefer to keep it that way!" before leaving the bathroom so that the small class president didn't murder Jisoo and Junhui for a misunderstanding.

"Jihoon-ah!" Jeonghan called out, managing to be able to distract the class president from the cowering "idiots" and for some reason the bickering duo were behind him. Jihoon blushed a light pink and fiddled with the sleeves of his blazer shyly, murmuring to himself, "'Jihoon-ah'? Are we really that close now?"

'Cute' was what Jeonghan wanted to say before the taller (tallest in general) of the bickering duo wanted to voice out something before shutting up as Jihoon quickly turned, glared, and punched him in the arm. Jihoon keeps his glare on the taller before the latter stopped whining and looked over to Jeonghan, awkwardly stuttering, "Er- I'm s-sorry aboout the ball... and the head... and the fainting..."

"Nice job apologizing," the taller's bickering partner snorted with an eye roll, making the taller look over to him with a glare. Some where in his head he really had to note too not judge a book by its cover as said partner looked rather adorable in appearance with that cotton candy pink and blue hair but with quite the bite in tone.

"It's fine... I guess..." he murmured the last part quietly enough so that no one heard. That managed to redirect the conversation some how as Jihoon resumed to scolding the four for various reasons now.

R- _Hey you!_

Jeonghan nearly forgot that Ren still existed, resisting the urge to sigh. _Jeonghan. You've heard my name at least twice and you still don't know my name?_

R- _Whatever! Anyways, I suggest that you stay away from these guys!_

That confused Jeonghan as he looked around the room, only seeing Jisoo, Junhui, Jihoon, and the bickering duo.  _Why are you warning me now?_

R- _No this is serious this time! I sense a sin's aura in here! Quick, get out of this room as quick as possible! If they can sense my aura, you're as good as dead along with everyone else in this room!_ and at that, Jeonghan knew that he went pale with surprise at hearing that. He knew that he would have to face the sins some day as much as he dreaded to accept that truth, but he didn't expect that one of the sins would be hiding in one of these students right in front of him.

"I... need to go now..." Jeonghan quietly said before noticing that everyone was too busy arguing or getting scolded or scolding to really pay attention. A small sigh left his mouth as he quietly left the room.

 _Hey Ren? You never explained as to how we'd defeat the sins if we did encounter them. You have any idea as to how I should deal with a situation like that again?_ he figured that he could no longer think in peace what with Ren sharing mind and body with him so might as well try to see if the so-called 'God' knew.

R- _Well- Actually... no... now that I think about it Minhyun never devised a plan as to how to defeat the sins. I guess our first duty is to try to find Minhyun first- he is the 'God of Wisdom' after all... H-Hey, but that doesn't mean we can't multi-task! We'll just work on self-defense if the sin decides to take over and attack the next time. Do you have any athletic abilities?_ Jeonghan couldn't help but to let out another sigh that day. When he saw the slight reflection of Ren in the windows of the hallway due to the sunlight, he knew that he really couldn't escape from fighting the sins, but he would try to escape from having to actually find the other Guardians and sins as much as possible. No matter what, his resolve was to still remain as asocial as possible.

_Let me find my old kumdo equipment and we'll see from there._


	8. Kratos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kratos- Greek god of strength

"Weak weak! How do you think you'll defend yourself if you can't even swing properly?!"

Jeonghan gritted his teeth, trying to swing his bamboo sword 'properly' before getting scolded again. Out of pure frustration, he turned to his full body mirror stand where Ren was standing with his hands on his hips, his blond hair down as he also had on Jeonghan's pajamas consisting of a large sweater and pajama pants.

"'Swing properly' you say! You've been saying that for the past 20 minutes when I've been swinging as how I was taught?! What is your definition of properly even?!" Jeonghan yelled but Ren was unphased by his actions.

"I mean swing it like you're swinging at water."

"Hah?! Swinging at water is useless and won't create a difference!"

"That's what I mean! Move your sword quickly like there's nothing to stop it! From the way you're carrying your sword you're making it seem like you're preparing to swing at a rock!" to which Jeonghan only groaned, tossing his sword onto the ground before grumpily sitting on his bed at the back of his room.

Ren sighed, shaking his head, "Is that Jinyoung and Jun guy bothering you that much?" His jade-green eyes softened at Jeonghan without realizing that the latter hated his pitying look. No, he despised the act of being pitied on- because pity never led to anything better.

"First of all, it's Jisoo, not Jinyoung. Second of all, it's just the situation I've been thrown into so abruptly in general. From humanity, to love, to you, to the world is ending..." Jeonghan murmured, wishing for time to rewind to simpler times.

"I know that it's hard but I know that you also have the ability to make it, you just need to put in more effort. Because I share practically everything with you now, I know that you are capable of effort too."

"... Does that mean we share memories too?" his voice came out quietly.

"Yes, but that's only because you're mentally weak. If your mental strength was stronger, I wouldn't have access to it."

At this, Jeonghan thought that the world was truly unfair, after all, it's not like he wants to be mentally weak. He actually thought that he had maybe grown stronger after trying to isolate himself from the world. He blamed everyone else who constantly beated him down to this weakness that Ren had called him out on. That was why he closed himself to become the shell he was today, that was why he thought it was pointless to try to protect the world from the seven sins.

"If you're so mentally strong then why don't you share your memories with me?" Jeonghan knew that it sounded childish- petty even- but he got up and started to swing his bamboo sword again for practice, ignoring that he was acting petty. He saw how Ren gazed at him with something akin to hesitance. He wasn't sure, some times it was hard to tell if the god of love truly felt anything in relations to being human, but considering that Chaeyoung talked about how Venus loved another god then maybe he does experience human faults.

The god of love quietly asked, "Would you like to see my memories? Surely there's so many memories of mine with much harsher experiences that it might take a physical toll on you." Jeonghan only scoffs in a rather arrogant manner, "I'll be fine."

There was a moment of silence before a thousand things came flooding through to Jeonghan, blurring reality from memory.

Ruins.

Laughter.

Ruby-red eyes.

Pain.

Sapphire-blue eyes.

Warmth.

Screams.

The images and feelings suddenly disappeared, bringing Jeonghan back to reality as he was gasping for air and had fallen to the ground. His eyes felt shaky with sweat breaking out at a rapid pace even when he was simply staring at the floor of his bedroom.

"Those were only a skim of my memories since I figured that the details would cause you to faint- after all, even a god like me could only take your memories with ease when I could rest a bit while you weren't thinking. Even then I had to stop because you froze and stopped breathing."

He could barely register those words as he still hyperventilated. He barely managed to utter the words, "Th-Th...Than...ks...!" still shaking slightly. Jeonghan closed his eyes, thinking of things that brought him peace to calm his body and heart. The boy thought of when he first met Chan, of when his father was home at one point and brought them to get ice cream, of a small blonde girl handing a small bouquet of small flowers out to him with a big smile on her face.

Jeonghan froze at that, wondering where she came from. He pushes himself up slightly, looking at the mirror where Ren was sitting with his knees up and tugged securely between his arms and chest. He thought of the blonde girl and asked, "Who is she?"

Ren stayed silent for a moment before answering, "Sana."

"Is she special to you? When I was trying to relax, she appeared for some reason," Jeonghan murmured, closing his eyes and the same scene replayed in his head. Another scene appeared of him (or Ren from first-person perspective, seeing how 'his' fingernails were painted a pastel pink) braiding flowers into her hair, turning slightly with those innocent warm brown eyes and smiling happily.

"Yes. I think without her... I wouldn't have been able to understand feelings," Ren gave a small smile, probably reminiscing of the same scene. "When you're a god, you're not born with feelings for you start off all powerful and it feels like everything belongs to you."

"... You think people like to play god because of power?" Jeonghan questioned quietly, twiddling with a strand of hair.

"From what I've seen, mortals love to get drunk off of power. Although, you're a bit different from others," there was a sparkle to Ren's jade-green eyes that Jeonghan couldn't define as to what it meant.

"Different doesn't always mean a good thing."

"Really? I define it as strength."

"No, different just lets everyone pick on you."

The god silently stared at Jeonghan, unnerving the latter, before letting out a sigh, "Alright, if you're so adamant about it, let's just return to training to become your so-called 'stronger' then."


End file.
